Drei Tage danach
by Anke
Summary: Schwer in kurze Worte zu fassen. Es ist eine AU-Story. Sehr J/C. Please R


Version:                     November 2002

Disclaimer:                Alle Rechte an der Fernseh-Serie Star Trek und ihren Charakteren gehören nicht mir sondern Paramount.

Da dies meine erste Veröffentlichung auf fanfiction.net ist, außerdem meine erste StarTrek-Geschichte und meine erste Liebesgeschichte würde ich mich über Feedback unwahrscheinlich freuen.

Vorbemerkung:

In meiner Welt hat sich „Workforce" ganz anders abgespielt. Den armen Jaffen hat es nie gegeben. Trotzdem hatte Captain Janeway eine Affäre – mit Chakotay, der auch auf den Planten entführt wurde und sich genau wie alle andren an nichts erinnern konnte.

Nun sind beide zurück auf der Voyager und können sich sehr wohl an die Ereignisse auf dem Planeten erinnern.

„Kaffee, schwarz!" Der Replikator im Quartier des Captains summte.

Den Kaffee würde sie jetzt wohl brauchen, seit drei Tagen waren sie wieder zurück auf der Voyager und es gab noch eine Menge zu tun. Und das war auch gut so, so war sie wenigstens abgelenkt. Andauernd kehrten ihre Gedanken zu ihren Erlebnissen auf dem Planten zurück. Manchmal bedauerte sie fast, dass sie hatten gehen müssen. Dort wäre alles so einfach gewesen. Arbeiterin Janeway und Arbeiter Chakotay hätten ein gemeinsames Leben aufbauen können. Aber Captain Janeway und Commander Chakotay?

 Seit sie wieder auf dem Schiff war hatten sie sich kaum gesehen, es war so als hätten beide stillschweigend beschlossen einander aus dem Weg zu gehen.

_Na, es ist ja auch nicht so, dass er nicht wüsste, was ich von einer intimen Beziehung zu ihm halte – und dann das, kein Wunder, dass ich ihn verschreckt habe_ dachte sie grimmig _und ich habe meine Gründe für meine Meinung, gute, sehr gute  Gründe_

Aber irgendwie war etwas anders geworden. Sie fühlte sich – einsam?

Das konnte doch nicht sein, warum sollte sie sich einsam fühlen?

_Wie er sich jetzt im Moment wohl fühlt? Genauso wie ich?_

_Komm schon, Kathryn!_ versuchte sie sich selbst zur Ordnung zu rufen _Es ist ja nicht so, als ob sich groß was geändert hätte. Im Prinzip ist doch alles so wie vor unseren Erlebnissen auf diesem Planeten_

_Doch!_ sagte ein leises Stimmchen in ihrem Kopf  _Nun weist du, was dir fehlt._

_Ruhe! Konzentrier dich auf Tuvoks Bericht._ Energisch versuchte Kathryn das Stimmchen zum Schweigen zu bringen, doch so ganz gelang ihr das nicht. Nach zwei Stunden mehr oder weniger konzentrierter Arbeit hatte sie einen Entschluss gefasst. Sie stand auf und verließ ihr Quartier.

Die Tür schloss sich mit einem leisen Zischen hinter ihr.

„Chakotay?" suchend sah sich Kathryn Janeway im abgedunkelten Quartier ihres ersten Offiziers um.

„Kathryn!? Ist alles in Ordnung?" besorgt drehte sich Chakotay vom Fenster weg. Er wusste gar nicht, wie lange er dagestanden und die vorbeifliegenden Sterne betrachtet hatte. Doch nun war SIE hier und das verlangte seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. Es musste etwas ungewöhnliches sein, unter normalen Umständen würde sie nie 

um diese Zeit in seinem Quartier auftauchen.

_Außer auf diesem Planeten natürlich_ bei dem Gedanken an ihre gemeinsamen Nächte musste Chakotay unwillkürlich lächeln.

„Wir müssen reden." 

Für einen Außenstehenden hätte das wie eine nüchterne Feststellung geklungen, aber Chakotay kannte sie besser, er wusste dass dieser Satz sie eine enorme Überwindung gekostet haben musste.

„Ja?"

„Es geht um das, was zwischen uns war. Auf dem Planten der Quarn." Kathryn brach ab.

„Du denkst, dass es ein Fehler war. Das so etwas niemals hätte gesehen dürfen..." 

„Nein, das denke ich überhaupt nicht – " fiel sie ihm ins Wort „eher das Gegenteil" fügte sie leise hinzu

Chakotay starrte sie entgeistert an, so wie er ihre Aussage verstanden hatte KONNTE sie es nicht gemeint haben. Doch sie redete schon weiter.

„Ich habe nachgedacht, die letzten drei Tage. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich weiß nicht mehr was ich für richtig und was ich für falsch halten soll. All die Jahre war ich überzeugt, dass es keinen anderen Weg geben kann, dass ich als Captain eines Schiffes 70.000 Lichtjahre von zuhause entfernt keine Beziehung zu einem Mitglied meiner Crew anfangen dürfte. Die Sternenflottenregeln und alles was ich selbst für richtig halte, all das sprach dagegen."

„Und nun?"

„Nun," seufzte sie, „nun waren wir zusammen. Und ich habe ein Gefühl von Sicherheit und Geborgenheit gespürt, wie ich mich gar nicht erinnern kann es schon mal erlebt zu haben. Deine Liebe und deine pure Gegenwart haben mir Kraft gegen.

Früher habe ich nicht gewusst, auf was ich verzichte, wenn ich mich für ein Leben ohne dich entscheide – nun weiß ich es. Und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich es schaffe dich aufzugeben, ob ich es überhaupt will. Ich liebe dich!"

So, endlich war es raus und Captain Janeway wartete angespannt auf eine Reaktion. Chakotay war perplex. Sie, die eiskalte Captain Janeway, die sich im Dienst keine Gefühle erlaubte (und leider immer im Dienst war), diese Frau hatte zugegen ihn zu lieben, das war mehr als er je zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Viel mehr.

Langsam beugte er sich vor und küsste sie sacht.

„Ich liebe dich auch!"


End file.
